Too Much Redstone
by minecraftdude56
Summary: Liam desperately wants to leave The Redstone Museum. But Michael really doesn't want to leave. What's going to happen? Features Liam and Michael from Minecraft The Apocalypse.


"Uggh. Can we _leave _now?"

Michael was glued to the display about redstone. It showed all sorts of mechanisms and traps you can make with redstone.

"I said can we _leave _now!?" I yelled angrily.

Michael angrily glared at me. "You know you're not the only person with needs, right?" he asked me. "Just go find an interesting display. We'll leave in 10 minutes."

10 minutes didn't sound like a long time, but when I'm waiting for Michael to finish watching redstone videos, 10 minutes would feel like hours. To Michael, it would feel like 10 _seconds._

I finally found a huge display of an extremely complicated redstone circuit. It had water flows to guide items to pressure plates which would activate all sorts of confusing stuff. It was in a gigantic room that looked like it would take hours to climb to the top by jumping and placing a block right under you. I really didn't think much of it, but right when I was about to leave, a tour guide stopped me.

"Whoa, slow down partner!" he exclaimed. He seriously sounded like a cowboy from the Wild West. "Don't you want to know what this is?"

I didn't want to be rude, so I just said "No thank you." I walked right past him back into the huge room with all the redstone displays. I zoomed over to Michael to complain again.

"Can we please leave!? I'm hungry!" I complained.

Michael looked furious. "Seriously, Liam! Go find something to do! We have seven minutes left!"

Really? It's only been three minutes? It felt like twenty. I slumped over to another redstone display on the other side of the room. I really didn't feel like watching the video, so I just slumped down into a nearby bench.

BOOM!

I darted my head. There was a redstone expert doing a show near the exit of the museum. And guess who was in the audience? Michael.

"And if you like what you just saw, stay here for more!" the redstone expert announced. "But first, let's make sure the redstone stays red!"

Laughter erupted from the audience like an active volcano.

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically. _Let's make sure the redstone stays red!? _That joke made zero sense.

"But we have to go now." the redstone person said. "But come back in two hours for more fun!"

The audience started cheering, and everybody ran back to their redstone displays. "Oh no."I said to myself. "Is Michael seriously staying for _two hours_!?"

Lucky for me, I spotted Michael skipping over to me. "Okay, let's go."

**"YESSS!" **I shouted so loud, everyone in the museum probably heard me. But they probably didn't care, because they would rather watch their redstone videos then try to figure out why I just screamed in the middle of the museum.

"You said you were hungry." Michael mentioned. "Where do you want to go?"

"Ooh, how about The Porkchop Place?" I asked getting excited.

"Sounds good to me." Michael said. We walked out of The Redstone Museum. After breathing the fresh redstone-free air, the redstone museum seemed like a sewage treatment plant.

We trotted along the streets. The sky was blue, there were square blue clouds in the air, and birds were chirping. We passed by crowds of adults and children playing outside and enjoying the beautiful weather.

Eventually we passed by a row of stores, and The Porkchop Place was right in the middle of the chain.

My mouth was literally drooling. The restaurant was to the right of us, and I could smell the scent of porkchops coming from the restaurant. I was ready to burst into the restaurant and get my seat. I don't care long we would have to wait.

But Michael walked right past the restaurant.

"Michael?" I asked concerned. "I thought we were going to The Porkchop Place."

"Oh we are." Michael said. But he continued walking like I never said that.

"Michael, I thought we were going!" I yelled.

"Oh we're going. But I have to go somewhere first."

"_What!?"_

Michael wandered into the building to the left of The Porkchop Place. And guess what it was called?

The Redstone Place.

_**"Are you serious!?"**_


End file.
